


Eskimo Kisses

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun comes home and Junsu is actually home too. Very short fic. And no smut.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Eskimo Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun stepped through the door carefully. He shook the extra snow from his coat and hat outside, before hanging them both up on the hooks. Classical music played through the house and he smiled as he removed his wet boots.

Junsu was home.

The other wasn’t sure if he would be, but throughout the day, Yoochun had hoped. He moved quietly through the house, checking the living room and kitchen without seeing his lover. After looking in the bathroom and the guest bedroom, Yoochun crossed his arms and pouted. Maybe Junsu wasn’t home. Did he have to run out really fast? Had the hospital called him in again?

Yoochun checked one more time, stopping in surprise just outside the living room. He leaned on the door and watched Junsu sleeping. He was on his stomach, stretched out over the cushions of the bay window. His arms were bent, one stretched out, his face pressed against the back of his other hand. The light was dim, trying to penetrate the snow storm outside.

Yoochun moved to the long bench and lay down, mirroring Junsu’s position. He didn’t want to wake him. It was so rare that Junsu was able to sleep peacefully. But being this close, Yoochun couldn’t help it. He took Junsu’s hand lightly in his and kissed the back of it.

A tiny smile curled Junsu’s lips.

“Hey, baby,” Yoochun whispered.

“Hi, Chunnie.”

“You look pretty when you sleep.” Yoochun reached over and moved hair out of Junsu’s face.

“I sleep better with you next to me. Come hold me.”

Yoochun moved to lie next to Junsu. Junsu slid over to give him room. He draped an arm around Junsu’s back. Yoochun rubbed their noses together. Junsu made a face, and Yoochun laughed, before kissing his lips softly. “I’m glad you’re home,” Yoochun whispered.

“Me, too. I threatened them with death if they called me in.”

“You work too much.”

“So do you.”

“I know.”

Junsu yawned. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s okay.” Yoochun leaned against his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Nap time or dinner time?”

Junsu laughed. “Oh, Yoochun. I’m hungry, but not for food.”

Yoochun grinned and rolled until Junsu was straddling his lap. “Then I say we have a snack, right here on this bench.” He ran his hands up and down Junsu’s waist.

“We haven’t done that for a long time.”

“Nope.”

As Junsu leaned down to kiss him, his phone rang. He shut his eyes with a sigh.

Yoochun pecked his lips. “Go, babe. I’ll wait up for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Junsu said as he climbed off and went to answer his phone.

Yoochun watched him, not paying attention to what was being said. Some nights it was hard to sleep alone, others it was frustrating when their dates were interrupted, but as Junsu came back to him, shaking his head, Yoochun knew it was worth it. Their lips pressed together.

“I’ll be back in a couple hours,” Junsu whispered, rubbing their noses together again.

“I’ll be right here.”

Junsu moved to the door. Yoochun lay on his stomach, and watched as Junsu bundled up against the storm. They exchanged I love you’s again, and Junsu left.


End file.
